


Dreamlover

by xdark_blue



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Reunion Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: In the eyes of the public he is L, the beautiful male model. But once he gets home, away from all the flashing lights, he is simply Myungsoo; the person who is head over heels for Sungyeol.





	1. come

I want a lover who knows me, who understands how I feel inside ♥

* * *

Sungyeol flips through the pages of the magazine absentmindedly; anxiously trying to pass the time until he comes back. He lets out a long sigh; mentally chuckling at the fact that now, even after all these years, he can still find it in himself to be this _nervous_. He looks down at his lap; the pages open to one of those ads for overpriced designer labels that the majority of the public can’t afford. Sungyeol finds the picture in itself to be ridiculous; the model is supposed to be selling jeans but the upper half of the male’s body takes up the majority of the picture. The man in question is certainly beautiful, almost sensual even as he stares with an inviting expression while his hands tangled in his dark hair. The slight sliver of his blue underwear peaking through from where his sweater rides up only adds to the enticing image.

 

Sungyeol would know the face anywhere; L is one of the most successful and sought after male models in the industry. His face graces countless billboards, magazine pages, and even the television screen cannot escape him. In the beginning it used to bother Sungyeol; he worried that the other would be overexposed, and that the public would grow tired of him. But it’s actually the opposite, the longer you look at L’s face the more you come to appreciate it; Sungyeol knows this better than anyone.

 

Sungyeol closes the magazine and asks the man behind the wheel to turn up the air conditioning; the air inside of the car feels stifling and the heat makes him feel more on edge. His eyes glance to the clock; they were early, Sungyeol demanded that it be that way, but now he regrets it. Each minute that crawls by feels like an hour, and he just wants to _see_ him already. The airport is busy at this time of day, a variety of people moving about around their car. He places his elbow on the car window, letting his head fall to rest on his hand. He closes his eyes and focuses on the soft music playing in the car; the only thing he can do is wait.

 

The sound of the car door opening jars him out of his tranquility. The driver has gotten out of his seat and popped open the trunk, placing large bags of luggage into too small of a space. It takes him a minute to sort it all out, and he returns to his seat. A slightly older man climbs into the passenger seat, spouting something off about needing more self control while shopping and refusing to help carry bags the next time they travel.

 

The last door opens, and he finally climbs into the car. He’s wearing an oversized black t-shirt, _of course_ , and a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans. The trademark black shades cover his eyes, but once inside the safety of the car he pulls them off to properly look at Sungyeol. That’s when his lips spread into a wide grin; the smile lighting up his whole face and showcasing the cute little dimples. He’s holding a large box in his hand, but he quickly places it behind him in order to move closer to Sungyeol in the backseat. Sungyeol doesn’t even have time to properly say hello, because his boyfriend pulls him into a kiss. It feels frantic, almost desperate, as the male kisses him roughly; his tongue licking inside of his mouth and his body crowding Sungyeol into the closed door. The latter doesn’t hesitate to respond, wrapping his arms around the other and letting him kiss him to his heart’s content.

 

“Yah! Can you not mount my brother while I’m still in the car?” The man in the passenger seat protests.

 

They break apart with a giggle, and Sungyeol has a lovely blush tinting his cheeks. “Sorry Sunggyu. I can’t help that I miss Myungsoo so much. And for the record, he was mounting me.”

 

Myungsoo laughs at that, a somewhat ridiculous kind of squawk that is so uniquely him that Sungyeol can’t help but kiss him again. Sunggyu groans audibly, annoyed that his wishes were so clearly ignored and mumbling something about being lucky the windows were tinted. Sunggyu is Myungsoo’s manager and older brother, and while he should be used to this kind of behavior between the two, he is still a conservative man at heart.

 

Sungyeol at least has the decency to be embarrassed, so he tries to ignore the lips making their way down his neck and the wandering hands on his thighs. He catches of the eye of the man behind the wheel, and the knowing look he finds makes his ears burn.

 

Myungsoo, on the other hand, has no shame. He’s missed Sungyeol, _a lot,_ and he wants nothing more than to look and to feel and to _taste_ the beautiful man beside him _._ He tries to catch the other’s lips again but Sungyeol’s face is stubbornly turned towards the window. If there’s one thing that Myungsoo can’t handle, it’s the thought of being ignored; so he turns it up a couple of notches by whispering in his boyfriend’s ear exactly what he plans to do once he gets Sungyeol alone. The poorly covered moan that escapes Sungyeol’s mouth pleases Myungsoo, and he unsurprisingly gets a death threat from his brother.

 

He turns to face him with a lazy drawl. “Aish, why do you pretend to be innocent? I’m not the only one who’s missed my boyfriend. We both know that you’ll be doing the same thing to Woohyun once you drop us off anyway. I seem to remember us having a very interesting conversation on the plane about-”

 

Sunggyu cuts him off abruptly. “That’s enough! Don’t you dare say another word! Damn kids these days; don’t know how to keep anything to themselves. No _respect_ for their family’s secrets, for their elders…”

 

Woohyun laughs from behind the wheel, his hand reaching out to grab the other’s thigh. “It’s okay Gyu; I can’t wait to show you how much I missed you too.” Sunggyu looks like he’s about to pass out from pure mortification; angrily turning away from all of them to grumble to himself in misery.

 

Sungyeol can’t help but smile at the two; their initial meeting was rocky to say the least. Sunggyu had a hard time trusting anyone around his baby brother as it was, the modeling industry wasn't really the kindest one, but once Myungsoo had transformed into L, his schedule was simply too much for him to handle alone. He refused to admit it though, so Myungsoo ended up hiring Woohyun on his own and alerting Sunggyu after the fact. Needless to say, things had been tense between the two when they initially starting working as co-managers, but it eventually turned into a different thing altogether. They still quarreled over silly things like schedules and what to eat for dinner, but now there was a mutual respect between them. Their relationship had taken a romantic turn only very recently; hence Sunggyu’s obvious discomfort at the topic and Myungsoo’s delight in teasing him.

 

Myungsoo was still trying to get handsy, so Sungyeol tried to steer him into a conversation, feeling pity for the other two in the car. “Why so much luggage baby?” Myungsoo had been abroad in France for a week, but he definitely hadn’t left with that much stuff.

 

Myungsoo leaned back with a smile. “Most of it’s for you. Paris is a beautiful city, and a lot of things reminded me of you.”

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“But you deserve it.” Myungsoo gave him a soft smile before reaching behind him for the box he brought inside the back seat. “I wanted to give this to you now. I couldn’t wait until we got home for you to open it.”

 

Sungyeol feels a little caught off guard and surprised by the gesture, but he’s happy nonetheless. He places the present in his lap and carefully unwraps the packaging. There is another box inside of the box, and Sungyeol gives Myungsoo a look. There was one Christmas where Myungsoo had given him a present that was hidden inside five other boxes pretending to be presents; Sungyeol was not amused.

 

“I’m not messing with you! I just had to make sure it didn’t get damaged during the flight.” Sungyeol opted not to comment, instead pulling out the smaller box with a sense of delicacy. He lifted off the lid and let out a gasp of surprise. There, set upon a soft pillow, was a beautiful snow globe. Sungyeol used to adore them when he was a child, and he had only mentioned it to Myungsoo offhandedly. He shook it lightly, watching the beautiful snowflakes fall down on an ornate castle.

 

Myungsoo looked a bit restless, running a hand through his dark hair. “I know that I have to travel a lot, and that I leave you alone. Maybe when you miss me this can help you. You can watch the snow like a prince in the castle, knowing that, well another prince will come soon to save you. It’s the Palace of Versailles. It’s an antique, handmade… you said you used to like snow globes, and I know how much you love fairytales, so I thought you’d really like it.” Myungsoo looked down at his lap after his speech, anxiously awaiting Sungyeol’s reaction.

 

Sungyeol stared at the little white flakes falling upon the pretty palace, truly touched at the gesture. “Like it? Myungsoo, I… I love it. It’s absolutely beautiful.”

 

Myungsoo smiled that big smile again, covering his mouth a little embarrassed at his own zeal. “I’m glad, I was worried maybe you’d think it’s silly.”

 

Sungyeol shook the globe again, mesmerized by the swirling snow. “ _Never._ I’ll cherish this… I’ll cherish you.” He hugged it close to his chest, feeling the cool glass through his thin shirt. And when he looked at Myungsoo again it felt like there were alone in the car; the sound of the Woohyun and Sunggyu’s banter fading away; all of his senses completely focused on the wonderful man sitting next to him.

 

Myungsoo reached around the back of his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. This one wasn’t frenzied, it was intimate, a way of sharing just how much the other meant to them. It touched Sungyeol’s heart, because he know how busy the other man was when he was overseas; there were constant photo shoots and barely anytime for sleep, and yet he had made time to explore the city, to buy Sungyeol something that was more meaningful than a souvenir. It was clear that Sungyeol was always on the other’s mind, even when they were apart. Sungyeol didn’t understand how he was so lucky; so many people desired L, but Myungsoo, the real individual underneath the makeup and the persona, only wanted him.

 

Myungsoo was the type of person who wasn’t good at voicing his emotions or saying how he felt; sometimes even now when Sungyeol would call while he was away on business he wouldn’t know what to say to comfort the other. The snow globe was his way of reassuring his boyfriend that he missed him, and that he was always thinking about him, _loving_ him, even if it was thousands of miles away.

 

Sungyeol understood the gesture because he understood Myungsoo, maybe even better than himself. So he kissed him back, kissed as a way of saying thank you, kissed him because he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.

 

They broke apart slowly, lips touching until there was barely any space between them. Sungyeol felt the hair rise up on his neck; the way that Myungsoo was looking at him was so full of longing and love that it made him feel a little overwhelmed. Myungsoo brushed his lips over Sungyeol’s softly once more, his fingertips tangling in the hair at Sungyeol’s neck.

 

His dark eyes were focused on Sungyeol, roaming over his face with that intensity that only Myungsoo was capable of. “Woohyun?”

 

The driver flicked his eyes up to the rearview mirror. “Yeah?”

 

Myungsoo licked his lips, still keeping Sungyeol nice and close to him. “You should probably drive faster.”

 

Sungyeol barely controls his gasp after hearing the heady words, Woohyun laughs, and Sunggyu groans.

* * *

A/N: Like, I have a thing for Myungyeol and airports.  
  
Like... please try to convince me they aren't boyfriends just traveling the world together.


	2. and

Myungsoo had actually tried to drag Sungyeol straight to the bedroom once they got back to their home. Sunggyu had prevented it of course, ordering Woohyun to separate the two of them until all the luggage was back inside. He could hear the two brothers bickering all the way from the bedroom, laughing to himself as he put the delicate present on display on their night stand. He touched the chilled glass once last time before making his way back to the others.

 

The luggage and presents were strewn across the living room. He caught Woohyun’s eye, who gave him a half hearted shrug at the argument between the two siblings. Sungyeol was patient, really he was, but now that he was back home he was ready to have all of Myungsoo’s attention to himself. He gave Woohyun a pleading look, and the other gave him an understanding smile in return. Woohyun walked up behind Sunggyu, who was in the middle of waving his arms wildly to make some point, and pulled him into a back hug.

 

Sunggyu jumped at the contact, still not used to the extreme levels of skinship Woohyun liked, and Myungsoo laughed at his reaction. “Gyu, let’s go home. I’m sure they want to be alone, you can lecture Myungsoo tomorrow.”

 

Sunggyu gave him one of his withering glares. “If this kid followed orders I wouldn’t have to lecture him! I mean it, you better actually _sleep_ tonight; you’ve got a big schedule first thing in the morning. I swear if you show up with bags under your eyes because you stayed up _playing_ then I will end you.”

 

“Don’t worry brother, I plan on spending the entire day in bed.” Myungsoo looked smug, sticking his tongue out at Sunggyu before pulling Sungyeol into his arms. The latter just shook his head, immune to their childish antics.

 

“I’m done talking to this kid! Let’s go Woohyun!”

 

“Have fun spending the rest of the day in bed too hyung! Woohyun, please be gentle!” Sunggyu whirled around at those words, ready for a whole new fight; thankfully Woohyun dragged him out of the house before the argument could start all over again.

 

Sungyeol followed them to lock the front door, happy that there was finally some peace. Myungsoo apparently was too, pushing his back to the door and connecting their lips again. He moaned into the kiss, freely running his hands down Sungyeol’s body to settle on his hips.

 

And as much as Sungyeol liked making out at the front door, it wasn’t necessarily practical. He forced the other male back, which was quite the task, as Myungsoo did not seem to want to let go of his lips at all. “Myungsoo, we have all day.”

 

Myungsoo made a whining noise, pouting into Sungyeol’s shoulder. “But I want you _now_ Yeol.”

 

Sungyeol giggled, running his hands through the stiff black hair full of product. “Come on baby, you’ve been travelling all day. You go take a shower, I’ll make you some lunch.” Myungsoo made a groan of disapproval but Sungyeol wasn’t having it. “Someone has to make sure you get taken care of. I’ll make your favorite, and then afterwards…” Sungyeol didn’t finish the sentence, knowing the other would understand exactly what he meant.

 

“Promise?” Myungsoo mumbled the words into Sungyeol’s skin, his lips grazing over the prominent collarbones.

 

“Promise.”

 

Myungsoo looked up at the taller man with a smirk, slowing backing away to make his way to the bathroom. “Or maybe…” He pulled off the baggy tee, letting Sungyeol’s eyes look at the creamy expense of his pale chest. “You could join me…” He pulled off his belt, letting it drop to the marble floor with a bang. “In the shower Yeol. Help me wash my back?” He held Sungyeol’s gaze, unzipping his jeans with a come hither look.

 

Sungyeol laughed to himself; it was the same expression from his ad in the magazine, but in person, well, it was just a little too irresistible. His resolve was weakening, his strength leaving him as Myungsoo pulled off his jeans to show off his muscular legs. “But…”

 

“But?” Myungsoo repeated, pulling off his underwear to stand naked in front of his boyfriend. He lazily pulled on his length, resting against the wall as he waited for Sungyeol’s decision.

 

“I’m immune to your tricks.” Sungyeol _wasn’t,_ which is why he tightly closed his eyes and tried to think about anything that didn’t have to do with the very beautiful, very naked man that was just within his reach.

 

“Fine. I’ll be good and do what you want. Can I get a kiss before I go?”

 

“Absolutely _not._ ”

 

“Wae? Don’t you trust me baby?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Sungyeol was already having trouble resisting his boyfriend as it was, one kiss and he’d be done for.

 

Myungsoo laughed, deciding to go easy on the other. “You know me too well. I won’t take long.”

 

Sungyeol peeked an eye open to make sure that Myungsoo had actually left, and let out a relieved sigh when he noticed that he was alone. He went into the kitchen, pulling out some simple ingredients to make something easy and light; he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Myungsoo’s attention on the food for long anyway. Deep down inside he found it flattering that Myungsoo got so desperate for him, and sometimes he couldn’t help shamelessly forcing his boyfriend to wait just to make him that much more eager.

 

He hummed to himself as he worked; the time passing by swiftly as he finished the lunch. He decided to take the food to their bedroom, that’s where they would ultimately end up anyway, and Myungsoo probably wouldn’t even bother to get dressed again. He was a little surprised that Myungsoo hadn’t come into the kitchen to try to hurry him along, and he found out the reason why when he opened their bedroom door.

 

There Myungsoo was, passed out right on top of the sheets; hair still wet with a towel wrapped around his body. Sungyeol set the food down, shaking his head at his silly boyfriend. He knew that the other had to be exhausted; he had been travelling all day long. He carefully removed the wet towel from his body, not wanting him to be cold. He grabbed an extra comforter from the linen closet and covered up Myungsoo’s bare body. He took the uneaten lunch back into the kitchen, wrapping it up and placing it inside the refrigerator for later.

 

He returned to the bedroom, shedding off his own clothes and climbing into bed. Myungsoo was sprawled out in the middle, so he couldn’t really get too comfortable. Sungyeol didn’t mind though, he just laid down right on top of the other, snuggling into his warmth. The fact that Myungsoo didn’t wake up only proved how tired he must be, and Sungyeol would scold him if he were awake to hear it.

 

Instead he admired the pretty sleeping face, the long eyelashes that created soft shadows on his cheeks. He was truly Myungsoo now; the make-up and eyeliner washed away in the shower. Myungsoo always joked that Sungyeol was the only person in the world who preferred him bare faced. Sungyeol couldn’t help it; when the other was covered in make-up he was L, someone that Sungyeol still loved, someone who was undeniably beautiful, but Sungyeol wanted the real man underneath; Myungsoo. He looks younger without it, more realistic even. With the make-up Myungsoo looks almost too perfect and somewhat cold; Sungyeol would take the barefaced boy with the dorky grin and the eye smile any day over L.

 

Sungyeol cradles the tired boy underneath him and resigns to have a talk with Sunggyu; if Myungsoo was this tired he deserved a break. Having a morning schedule the day after travelling was just too much. He also knew that Myungsoo would never complain about it, he was notorious for working himself to death and living on autopilot; which is why Sungyeol would have to do it for him. And soon enough, Sungyeol drifts off to sleep too; his head full of thoughts of the pretty boy beside him.

* * *

A/N: asleep or awake?  
   
   
Both are very precioussss :)


	3. rescue

Sungyeol’s not quite sure why he’s awake; he was sleeping soundly just moments ago. He tries to blink away the bleariness and make sense of his surroundings. He’s lying on his stomach, and he can’t feel Myungsoo next to him anymore. “’Soo?”

 

“Yeah?” His voice is near, but Sungyeol can’t make out where he is in the darkness. As long as he’s close, Sungyeol doesn’t mind too much. His head is still really foggy and he closes his eyes to let sleep take over him again. His limbs feel heavy, Myungsoo is moving them for some reason but he doesn’t question it. He feels smooth silk over his wrists, but his mind is too cloudy to process it.

 

“You should’ve woken me up earlier.”

 

Myungsoo’s voice again. It takes him a couple extra seconds to process his boyfriend’s statement. “You were tired.” He tries to reason, wanting Myungsoo to just come lay down with him again. The cover falls off his body, leaving him naked and chilled on the bed. “Mmm… it’s cold ‘Soo.”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll warm you up.” He finally feels the bed dip beside him, and Sungyeol smiles thinking that he’s going to feel him in his arms again. Instead he feels Myungsoo’s tongue trace down his spine, and he squirms at the sensation. Myungsoo chuckles, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin at the small of his back. “I wonder… just how desperate are you for me?”

 

“What are you talking about? Come lay down with me, you need your rest.” Myungsoo’s fingertips are tracing his skin so softly that it practically tingles and Sungyeol lets out a little whine.

 

“What I need is _you._ ” His lips join the fingers now, softly pressing against Sungyeol’s back. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“I want you to quit messing around and come hold me.” Myungsoo rests his forehead on his body, and firmly shakes his head no.

 

“I can’t do that Yeol. Not yet.”

 

“Then what are you going to do?”

 

“I think a better question would be what am I _not_ going to do…” His tone is playful, and just when Sungyeol is about to demand a clearer explanation he gets an actual demonstration. Myungsoo’s arm lies heavily across his lower back, practically pinning Sungyeol’s hips to the bed. He uses his knee to spread the elder’s legs apart, his hand running up a smooth thigh to cup the round of his ass. Myungsoo grips him tightly, pulling him apart to expose his opening. He licks a long line up his center, and Sungyeol nearly arches off the bed.

 

“Myungsoo!”

 

He chuckles against Sungyeol’s skin, making lazy circles with his tongue. “So easy to make you say my name.” And Sungyeol really wishes he could come up with some sort of retort, but his body is already betraying him. His hips push back in a vain attempt to get more, but Myungsoo is quicker than him; pulling his head away with a smirk.

 

Sungyeol has given up all pretenses now, thoughts of going back to sleep long abandoned. His cock is already hard between his legs, it’s been too long and he’s not really in the mood for teasing. He tries to reach his hand back to force Myungsoo to end his little games, but a tug of resistance on his wrists prevents him. He looks back at Myungsoo with a withering gaze, and his lover simply gives him a smile.

 

Myungsoo crawls up his body, his hands caressing the silk ties around Sungyeol’s wrists. “Don’t look so surprised baby. I can’t have you trying to escape from me.” Myungsoo thinks the bright red bindings look beautiful against the pale skin; he used a tie on each wrist to give Sungyeol more flexibility. He tugs on the bindings, simply to show Sungyeol that he has no chance of escaping them. “I have to punish you for not waking me up.”

 

“ _’Soo_.” Sungyeol’s pout sounds woeful, but only because he knows that Myungsoo’s definition of punishment involves tortuous teasing to make him beg for mercy.

 

Myungsoo moves his mouth to his ear, biting on his lobe playfully. His tongue darts in and Sungyeol tries to turn away, but a firm grip in his light brown hair prevents him from doing so. “You know what I think?” His tongue continues to trace the shell of his ear and Sungyeol can only mumble in response. “I think I can make you come with just _this._ ” He licks a long line up the other’s neck to let him know exactly what he means.

 

Sungyeol whimpers pathetically at the thought, his hips already rutting into the mattress. “Please…”

 

Myungsoo reaches a hand down to firmly grip his ass, his teeth back on the other’s ear. “Please what?”

 

“Your tongue-”

 

“What about it?”

 

Sungyeol wants to yell in frustration, saying these things out loud embarrass him. But he also knows he won’t get what he wants if he doesn’t. “I want you to touch me down there. Make me come with your tongue. I want to feel you.”

 

“You sound so sexy when you’re begging Yeol.” The latter grumbles at that, and Myungsoo decides to move down to appease him. He takes his time, dropping open-mouthed kisses as he goes, and gets situated between the brunette’s legs. He caresses the smooth skin of his backside, before pushing him open again. He starts out slowly, just barely dragging his tongue over his entrance. He knows the little licks will only rile Sungyeol up more, so he continues to tease him to make the other squirm. As Sungyeol’s moans begin to get more distressed he increases the pressure, flattening his tongue before dragging it away.

 

“I asked you a question earlier.” Sungyeol is writhing now, unable to hold back his moans at the wicked tongue abusing him. Myungsoo’s hands clench, his fingernails biting into the sensitive skin and Sungyeol can only whimper in protest. “Answer me.”

 

“I- I don’t…” He can barely gather his thoughts, not when Myungsoo’s tongue is licking him like that, but he tries to remember so that the sweet torment can stop. He practically wails when Myungsoo slowly drags his tongue over his opening, and he hopes that his lover will decide to take pity on him.

 

“I asked if you’re desperate for me.” His tongue is so hot, and he uses his knuckle to put pressure right above his opening, purposely making the puckered skin tighten up. He flicks his tongue at an increased speed, and now Sungyeol’s whining turns into pitiful cries.

 

He tries to tug on his restraints or to move his hips to gain some sort of leverage, but his efforts are fruitless. Myungsoo has him right where he wants him, and he’s powerless under his skillful touch. “I am- ‘Soo… please. I need it- inside…” He can’t even form a real sentence; Myungsoo has reduced his thoughts to the most basic of instincts, and all he can think is that he needs _more._ Myungsoo decides to relent, forcing his wet tongue into the tight opening.

 

Sungyeol’s hands ball into fists, his body starting to shake in desire. It won’t be long, and he would be self-conscious about how quickly he folds under the pressure of his lover’s tricks, but he knows it pleases Myungsoo when he falls apart so quickly. Each flick of his tongue feels brand new after so many days of separation, and when Myungsoo pulls away to whisper a plea for him to come, Sungyeol can’t help but obey.

 

His climax hits him quickly, little bursts of light behind his eyes before the world returns back to normal. Myungsoo patiently lets him mellow out, lips brushing his thighs while he waits for a signal. He gets it when Sungyeol pushes his hips back, his body already ready for more.

 

Myungsoo shifts up, his hand tangling in the soft hair to pull Sungyeol’s head back. He presses his fingers to his mouth, the brunette opening up immediately to take them in. He lets his lips taste the sweetness of his neck as he moves his fingers in and out of the hot mouth; Sungyeol’s tongue generously wetting the digits for what was to come. He finally pulls them away, pressing a soft kiss to Sungyeol’s face before reaching down to prepare him.

 

The first finger slides in easily, and Sungyeol is already urging him to put in another. He complies, pushing in the two digits as far as he can to reach deep inside the other. He works the fingers in swiftly, his own desperation starting to bleed into his consciousness to control his actions. It’s hard to keep a grip on reality when Sungyeol keeps writhing around underneath him, moaning out his name and begging for more. He manages to keep his passion at bay, determined to make sure that Sungyeol is adequately prepared before taking that next step. He pushes in the final finger, scissoring the digits to stretch out the tight passage.

 

Years of practice make it easy to find Sungyeol’s sweet spot, his fingers brushing against it to make Sungyeol scream out. “You want to come again baby?” The brunette just whimpers, pressing back against the fingers to try to get him to hit that spot again. Myungsoo pulls back, almost completely removing the digits and Sungyeol protests with a loud whine. “Answer me Yeol.”

 

“Yes! Please ‘Soo…” Myungsoo pushes back in, quickening his pace and curling his fingers just so. Sungyeol’s body arches off the mattress when he comes, the heavy burst of adrenaline through his system making him dizzy.

 

Myungsoo waits for his breathing to even out, before carefully flipping him over to rest on his back. His wrists are crossed above his head due to the restraints. “Look at the mess you made Yeol.” Myungsoo chastises as he cleans him up, but he only gets a glare in return. “Aw, don’t look at me like that. I’m not done with you yet.” He leaves temporarily to grab what he needs, before climbing back on top of him.

 

He strokes himself for the first time, the pressure on his cock after such heavy foreplay almost unbearable. Sungyeol’s eyes are glued to his cock, watching his hand move with a lust filled gaze. “You want this?” His fingers reach for his chin, lifting it up to force their eyes to meet; Sungyeol nods, biting his pretty pink lips and whispering out a please. It’s enough for Myungsoo, who hurriedly lubes up his length with a smirk.

 

Sungyeol spreads his legs open, inviting Myungsoo to come close to him again. Myungsoo wraps his arm around the other’s back, pulling their chests together as he sinks into the welcoming heat. The brunette’s head falls back with a scream at the stretch, but his legs wrap around his lover’s waist to encourage him to keep going. When Myungsoo is buried to the hilt he lets out a gasp of pleasure, his hand on Sungyeol’s hip holding the elder steady. His head falls to rest on the pale shoulder in front of him, and he focuses on staying still until Sungyeol’s body adjusts to him.

 

“I love you ‘Soo.” He lifts up his head at the words, smiling at the pretty boy beneath him.

 

“I love you too.” He leans down to capture his lips in a kiss, and Sungyeol opens his mouth to deepen it. Their tongues tangle together as it grows more passionate, and soon enough he feels the first experimental thrusts from the man beneath him. He breaks the kiss, looking into the big brown eyes to make sure that he’s ready. Sungyeol nips at his lips playfully, giving him a small nod to urge him to start.

 

Myungsoo lets loose, all of the pent up desire that he’s been holding back since waking up his lover breaking free. He doesn’t subdue the force of his thrusts; he pushes into the welcoming heat with all of his might. He hands tighten on Sungyeol’s body, pulling him up to match his pace. He rocks into him in a quickened rhythm, determined to push him into another frenzied release.

 

Sungyeol can’t do much but take it, his hands uselessly balling into fists at the bedpost. He tightens his legs around Myungsoo’s waist, trying to drive him deeper into his body. The feeling of having Myungsoo inside of him again is overpowering; it makes him feel complete, especially after missing him so much the past week. He can tell that Myungsoo feels the same, he was teasing and playful during the foreplay, but now he has only one goal in mind. And his lover is good at what he does, he knows his body inside and out, so it doesn’t take long for him to turn into a complete mess. So when Myungsoo leans down to kiss him again he can’t stop the embarrassing little keens from slipping out, mixed in with desperate calls of Myungsoo’s name and pleas for more.

 

Myungsoo is just as lost, the tight heat of his lover addicting as he moves within him. He drinks up each delicious sound that Sungyeol makes, determine to make him louder with every thrust. He moves a hand to hold his soft thigh, pushing it to the mattress to reach even deeper. It seems to the do the trick, and Sungyeol starts to get frantic, demanding that Myungsoo make him come _right now._ Myungsoo swivels his hips just the way the other likes it, pushing against his sweet spot repeatedly.

 

Sungyeol comes with a shout, his fingers and toes curling as he bows off the bed. His body clenches down almost painfully on Myungsoo, his walls gripping his length as he rides out his orgasm. Myungsoo follows him into his own climax, shooting his release deep inside the spent male. He stays deep inside him, indulging in the feeling as long as he can. He leans down for a single sloppy kiss, the both of them panting in the aftermath.

 

He pulls out softly, slowly inching his way out of the other’s body. Sungyeol gasps when they separate, already feeling a little empty at his lover’s absence. Myungsoo’s hands rise to cup his face, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips as he whispers how much he loves him.

 

Myungsoo finally removes the restraints, softly massaging the somewhat numb arms when he brings them down to rest by his sides. Sungyeol is just happy to have control over them again, immediately reaching up to wrap them around Myungsoo’s neck. His fingers play with his the wavy black hair, and the two of them end up kissing again.

 

But before long Myungsoo finds himself wanting more, the taste of Sungyeol’s sweet lips no longer enough to satisfy him. He rolls Sungyeol on top of him, running his hands down his long back as the kiss grows heated between them. He flicks his hips up, letting the brunette feel his swiftly hardening length and his desire for more. He reaches down to grab hold of his cock, running it slowly over Sungyeol’s clenching entrance.

 

“It’s only fair that we come the same amount of times right?” His voice is deep with desire; a devilish smirk on his face as he shifts Sungyeol’s body down to engulf his length, starting up the frenzy all over again. With a light laugh and a hard roll of his hips, Sungyeol resigns himself to the fact that neither of them will be going to sleep anytime soon.

 

* * *

A/N: i just like it when myungyeol gets all touchy feely with each other :)

 


	4. me

The next morning the angry beep of his phone’s alarm wakes up Sungyeol. He immediately turns it off, but thankfully Myungsoo is still dead to the world. He drags himself out of bed, a little too quickly and he gets a swift throb through his spine as a result. The pain still makes him smile though; sure Myungsoo had been a little wild, but Sungyeol likes it the best when his lover doesn’t hold back.

 

He grabs the nearest shirt and boxers he can find and makes his way out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He takes his time walking to the kitchen, trying not to further aggravate his backside. After investigating the food supply he decides to make pancakes; he even finds some chocolate chips in the pantry and he's pleased since Myungsoo is known to have quite the sweet tooth.

 

He connects his phone to the iHome, another gift from Myungsoo, and starts up his Nell playlist. The soothing sounds come out of the stereo and Sungyeol finally starts cooking. He can’t even fathom how many hours it has been since Myungsoo has eaten, after sleeping through lunch and completely ignoring dinner in favor of… other activities. He chuckles to himself; sex might be the only thing in the world that Myungsoo would choose over food, and it still comes in a very close second. Myungsoo must have been missing him a lot to literally tie him down to prevent him from escaping last night. The memory of it makes Sungyeol blush, and he feels happy that the other man is so crazy about him.

 

The time passes swiftly, Sungyeol humming along with the music as the stack of pancakes grows taller. He makes a little extra than normal, positive that Myungsoo will be hungrier than ever. “Now this is something I could wake up to for the rest of my life.” Sungyeol turns at the voice, finding Myungsoo leaned up against the wall watching him; wearing nothing but his underwear. He forces his eyes away and turns off the stove, determined to avoid getting reeled in by the other’s games.

 

“Perfect timing, I just finished breakfast.”

 

Myungsoo’s smile is innocent but his eyes are not; slowly flickering over Sungyeol’s body with an intense look of appreciation. He moves closer, despite Sungyeol’s protests for him to sit down at the table, and rests his hands on his lover’s hips possessively. “Look at you, making me breakfast…. wearing _my_ clothes. What are you trying to do to me Yeol?”

 

Sungyeol smiles at the words, apparently Myungsoo is hungry, just not for breakfast. “I’m trying to feed you ‘Soo. Now sit down and I’ll make you a plate.” His words fall on deaf ears; Myungsoo is too busy _looking_ to really pay attention. His too big shirt on Sungyeol had fallen off to one side, revealing his shoulder and the long line of his collarbone. Sungyeol is taller than him though, so the shirt stops right above the curve of his ass, and Myungsoo can’t help but run his hands across it. His mouth falls to the exposed skin, softly pressing his lips to the inviting curve of Sungyeol’s neck.

 

“Myungsoo _._ ” Sungyeol tries to sound firm, but he doesn’t do too good a job of it. The taller man is already squirming, holding onto the counter and viciously trying not to give in. Myungsoo moves the long hair back, running his tongue over the sensitive skin behind his lover’s ear as a response. “You haven’t had any food in so long. You need to eat.”

 

Myungsoo chuckles at that. “I seem to remember eating last night.” Sungyeol turns a bright shade of red at the words, knowing exactly what the other is getting at. “Maybe I should have another taste…” He shifts forward, letting Sungyeol feel exactly how much he wants him, his cock already hard just at the sight of him.

 

“ _Myungsoo._ ” Sungyeol whines, this was definitely not how the morning was supposed to go, but Myungsoo is being persistent.

 

“You were hungry for me too. Your body swallowed me up.” He teases Sungyeol's opening through the cloth, and he can feel the way the elder clenches up in anticipation. He turns Sungyeol around then, finally capturing his lips in a kiss. He doesn’t hesitate to respond, and Myungsoo quickly deepens the liplock. Sungyeol’s hands move to clutch onto Myungsoo’s bare back, and he feels the other’s hands tangling in his long hair. They kiss until they are breathless, breaking apart with a heavy tension in the air.

 

Sungyeol tries one last, completely useless attempt to save breakfast. “Your pancakes are going to get cold.”

 

Myungsoo shifts his hips forward, feeling the very prominent bulge in Sungyeol’s boxers. “Do you really think I care about pancakes right now?”

 

And Sungyeol tries to keep a clear head, he really does. But Myungsoo has had that look in his eye ever since he stepped into the kitchen, and now he’s abandoned all subtlety; his hand reaching into Sungyeol’s underwear to firmly stroke his length. Sungyeol hasn’t felt that delicate hand on his cock in far too long, and he knows that his resolve is falling apart under his lover’s skillful touch.

 

“I don’t think you can pretend anymore Yeol.” He twists his hand just so, and the loud moan he gets in response is an answer in itself.

 

Sungyeol looks down shyly. “I’m really sore ‘Soo.”

 

Myungsoo lifts his chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. “I promise I’ll be gentle love.” And Sungyeol can see it in his eyes; how much Myungsoo wants his body, how much he needs him. But he also knows that if he says no that Myungsoo would let it go, that he only wants it if Sungyeol does too. That in itself makes Sungyeol whisper out a yes, and the other swiftly picks him up to carry him to the bedroom. “I’ll take care of you.” He promises, and Sungyeol smiles into his chest.

 

He lays Sungyeol down on top of the sheets delicately, the two of them sharing a sweet smile. Myungsoo lifts up the other’s hips and places a soft pillow underneath him. Sungyeol whispers for him to hurry, and he leans down to give him a quick kiss. He slides off the rest of their clothing, and generously lubes himself up. He reaches his fingers to Sungyeol’s opening, but the latter shakes his head.

 

“I’m still okay from last night.” Sungyeol assures him, and with a soft kiss Myungsoo pushes back into the tight heat. A loud moan rips out of him, the sensation of being inside him again just as satisfying as ever.

 

He holds true to his word, keeping a leisurely pace as he moves within the man beneath him. Sungyeol wraps his arms around Myungsoo’s neck, his fingers resting in the soft black hair. He tries to move his hips to match the Myungsoo’s rhythm, but a firm hand on his hip stops him. “Just relax baby. I’ll do the work.” 

 

And so he does. Myungsoo is almost achingly gentle, his thrusts controlled and slow. It feels good, it always does, but Sungyeol already finds himself craving more. Myungsoo laughs when he whines for him to go harder, and shakes his head. “I made a promise love.” He whispers, and Sungyeol wants to rip his hair out in frustration. But Myungsoo’s lips find his own again, and they do quite the job of distracting him.

 

He lets his eyes fall closed, and focuses on the feeling of Myungsoo moving in and out of his body. This kind of pleasure sneaks up on him, little tingles that turn into full on sparks when Myungsoo brushes against that spot inside of him. He’s reduced to a whiny mess, begging for Myungsoo to let him come again. The younger reaches in between them, pulling on Sungyeol’s cock to drive him closer to the edge. Myungsoo kisses him again, and when they break apart he looks at Sungyeol with so much love that it makes him dizzy. It only takes seconds after that, and he climaxes with Myungsoo’s name on his lips.

 

Myungsoo follows him into his own orgasm, the feeling of Sungyeol’s walls tightening around him combined with the sheer adoration in his eyes enough to push him over the edge. He holds Sungyeol close, letting the pleasure wash over them in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Sungyeol’s thighs tighten around his waist, preventing him from pulling out of him. They share lazy kisses, giggling and whispering sweet nothings.

 

The atmosphere is broken when Myungsoo’s phone starts to ring. He tries to ignore it in favor of kissing Sungyeol, but the other doesn’t let him.

 

He blindly reaches out for it, answering the phone with an unfriendly tone. “What?”

 

“Yah! Is that the way you should greet me?”

 

Myungsoo looks down at Sungyeol’s swollen pink lips, and _god_ , he just wants to kiss him senseless but this treacherous phone call is preventing that. “I’m busy right now.”

 

“Well you should stop _getting_ busy and get dressed. I’ll be at your place in five minutes.”

 

Myungsoo eyes shift towards the clock, and he lets out a childish whine. “Hyung the schedule isn’t for over an hour.”

 

“Exactly. And if I don’t come over now and force you to get ready, you won’t get off of Sungyeol.”

 

“You’re the worst kind of brother.”

 

“Don’t complain because I’m right. I’ll see you in a couple of minutes.” Sunggyu ends the phone call and Myungsoo pouts at Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol gives him a sad smile. “Duty calls L.”

 

“Can’t I just stay here?” He gives a little roll of his hips, and Sungyeol gasps at the action, internally wishing that Myungsoo could stay connected to him, _inside_ of him longer. But he knows that Sunggyu is right, so he forces himself to be rational.

 

“Don’t tease. You need to get ready, you know Sunggyu won’t hesitate to drag you out of here.” They had learned that the hard way a long time ago when Myungsoo thought ignoring his brother’s calls would gain him some freedom. All that did was expose Sunggyu to a side of his brother and his lover that he did not want to see; but Myungsoo was still thankful for him, he was a good manager, and if he weren’t for his ambition and leadership, he wouldn’t be half as successful as he is. But that doesn’t mean that he likes it, especially times like these when he wants nothing more than to stay in bed with his pretty lover.

 

He pulls out of Sungyeol slowly, dropping a kiss on his lips and quickly cleaning him up. He slides on some clothes, and quickly dresses Sungyeol too; he knows how cold the other gets. He rearranges the pillows and pulls up the comforter, tucking him in with a smile. “You better not get out of bed today.” Sungyeol gives him a look, but Myungsoo isn’t having it. “I’m serious, your body needs to rest. I’ll send Woohyun over later to bring you some lunch. And I’ll work extra hard so I can come home sooner.”

 

“I’m not a baby.”

 

“You’re _my_ baby. It’s my job to spoil you.”

 

“Yah! Where was this attitude when I was trying to make you eat breakfast since you haven’t had food in god knows how long?”

 

“I’m not as good of a listener as you. Now promise me you’ll stay in bed.”

 

Sungyeol crosses his arms exasperatedly. “Not because I want to, only because I know that you can’t control your hormones and you’ll take me again once you get back.”

 

Myungsoo laughs, planting a kiss on the messy brown hair. “You know me so well babe.”

 

“I’m here! I hope you are decent!” Sunggyu yells out from the living room, and Myungsoo sighs in annoyance. He pokes his head out the door to yell back.

 

“I’m coming!”

 

“Don’t gross me out!”

 

“Aish, I didn’t even mean it that way!” Sungyeol laughs at them from the bed and Myungsoo can’t help but smile at how cute he looks all wrapped up in the blankets.

 

He walks out to meet Sunggyu in the hallway, who firmly tells him that he’s got five minutes until they leave. He opts not to dignify him with a response, heading into the kitchen to grab a couple of snacks for Sungyeol. He grabs his favorite cola from the fridge, and he sees what must have been the lunch that Sungyeol made for him the previous day. His heart feels warm all over again at his lover’s generosity, and he immediately decides that he is going to pamper him once he gets home from his schedule. He grabs some bananas and makes his way to the bedroom.

 

He sets them on the nightstand, and Sungyeol makes a happy sound after seeing the treats. He turns on the television and picks up Sungyeol’s favorite set of DVDs. “Which one do you want me to put it in for you?”

 

“Goblet of Fire!”

 

Myungsoo obeys his wishes, already knowing that Sungyeol would pick the fourth Harry Potter movie; he’s such a sucker for the dragons. When the sounds of Hedwig’s theme starts to play the starry look comes into Sungyeol’s eyes, and Myungsoo can’t help but fall in love with him all over again. Even though he sometimes pokes fun at Sungyeol for his choding-like behavior, it’s honestly want makes him so crazy about him. The fact that Sungyeol gets so excited and happy over a movie that he’s seen easily over a hundred times is so sweet and undeniably endearing.

 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He says, and Sungyeol has to force his eyes away from the screen.

 

“I’ll wait for you.” He gives him such an honest smile, and even though Myungsoo can hear Sunggyu bitching from the kitchen that he needs to hurry up, he has to do it.

 

He climbs on top of Sungyeol, who squawks in surprise at the sudden action. “I’m so in love with you.” He whispers, and gives him a long, hard kiss. He just wants Sungyeol to feel how much he adores him, how everyday is worth living because he gets to come home to this.

 

“I am too ‘Soo.” Sungyeol responds, and they both smile into the kiss. It takes all of Myungsoo’s will power to not let it turn into another heated liplock, so he settles with sucking on Sungyeol’s full lips, getting one last taste of him before he’s forced to go.  

 

“I’ll miss you.” Sungyeol pouts, and Myungsoo leans in to peck those pretty lips. “I have to go.”

 

Sungyeol nods, wrapping his arms around him for a final hug before they separate. Myungsoo begrudgingly walks away, blowing him a kiss from the doorframe. Sungyeol blows one back, waving cutely from underneath his covers. Myungsoo shuts the door as he leaves, finally choosing to grace Sunggyu with his presence.

 

Sunggyu had been sitting at the kitchen table, biding time until Myungsoo finished getting ready. He saw a stack of perfectly good looking pancakes, so he heated a couple up in the microwave and chowed down while he waited. A few threats and a couple minutes later, a flushed Myungsoo emerges with a glare, and Sunggyu rolls his eyes at the behavior. “Why didn’t anyone eat these pancakes by the way? They’re delicious.”

 

Myungsoo lets out a laugh, forcing Sunggyu to the door. “Trust me hyung, you don’t want to know.”

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this!   
  
Let me know what you thought!  
♡ ray


End file.
